


The Perfect Accident

by QueenReagan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, natsu and shouyou are hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReagan/pseuds/QueenReagan
Summary: Just as Oikawa and his mom are leaving the hospital, his mom is paged for a wreck involving two kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I… Don't know about this tbh. It was an idea in my head and I just kinda wrote it… They're not dating so it's not very romantic :/ But there's hugging and a sight at the end that I think just looks adorable in my head. Thanks for the kind comments on my other oneshot! They made me smile! :D

“Thank you for making the trip,” Oikawa's mom said with a smile as she walked into the ER. Oikawa sat behind the front desk, playing a game on his phone. He looked up when he heard her enter and jumped to his feet.

“No problem, let's go.” It was late on a Friday night when the two were finally leaving the hospital. Oikawa's mom's car was in the shop and his dad was playing poker, so he was left to pick up his mom after her shift was over. She's a neurosurgeon, so most of her days are long and tiring. 

As the two were leaving, her pager rang. She stopped and checked the message, then sighed. “There's been an accident involving two kids. Do you mind waiting around for another hour?” 

Oikawa took a deep breath, the cold December air burning his lungs. He longed more than anything to go home and sleep, but he couldn't tell his mom. So, he forced a smile and said, “Sure, that's fine.” She flashed him an apologetic smile. An ambulance siren blared down the street and got louder with each passing second. His mom rushed inside to prepare for the new patients while Oikawa followed close behind. He hated blood, so his aim was to stay as far away as possible. 

His mom, along with four other nurses, rushed outside five minutes later and returned with a small girl on a stretcher and a boy needing to be held back as he screamed for his sister. The girl, his sister, had a cut across her cheek and seemed to be unconscious. Oikawa's heart hurt seeing such a young child in that state. 

“Please, let me go!” the boy shouted. “That's my sister, I have to see my sister!” 

“Sir, your sister is in good hands but we need to take care of you first!”

Oikawa's eyes widened. That voice, he knew it well. It belonged to Karasuno's #10, Shrimpy, half of the freak duo. Oikawa stared across the room as the redhead fought the nurses who tried to calm him down. He was scared, too scared to listen to anybody. Before he could realize what he was doing, Oikawa walked around the counter and headed straight for Hinata. 

The spiker slowed when he saw Oikawa approach him. “G-Grand King? What are you doing here?” 

“My mom works here as a neurosurgeon. She'll take care of your sister.” Hinata seemed to come back to his senses.

“Okay, but I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay. Natsu!” Oikawa grabbed the redhead's shoulders, forcing Hinata to still. 

“You need to calm down,” Oikawa practically ordered, his captain senses kicking in. “You've been in an accident and the doctors need to check you to make sure you're okay, got it?” 

“But-But my sister-”

“Will be okay. Let them check you, okay?” Hinata still breathed heavily. He looked up and met Oikawa's stern, caring eyes. Slowly, Hinata nodded and allowed the nurses to lead him to a bed. Oikawa sighed and walked back to the counter where his mom stood, watching. 

“Good job calming him down,” she praised. 

“I'm used to it,” he muttered, watching the nurses begin to treat Hinata. “How's his sister?” 

“Fine. The cut on her cheek isn't very deep, so stitches aren't necessary. I think she may have fainted from the shock of the crash, but we're still going to run tests to make sure there's nothing more to it.”

“Hm, that's good.” 

“Yes, hopefully your friend is just as well off.” 

“Oh, uh, he's not really my friend… I mean, our schools are rivals, so we've played against each other a few times…”

“He looks up to you, though. I could tell just by the way he looked at you. Maybe you should go sit with him. You two may not be friends, but he's scared to death and you're the only familiar thing to him right now.” 

Oikawa chewed on his lip. “Yeah, you're probably right…” 

She smiled. “He's kind of cute, isn't he?” She loved to tease him about these things, especially since he came out to her a few months earlier. 

“Mom!” he cried, his eyes wide. She laughed and gently shoved him toward Hinata. He shook his head and walked to the vacant side of Hinata's bed. The nurse was in the middle of cleaning a wound on Hinata's forehead. 

“Hey,” Oikawa greeted. Hinata looked over in surprise and smiled nervously. 

“Uh, hey…” 

“Can I ask what the hell you were doing out this late?” Oikawa leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on a stool in front of him. Hinata glanced at the nurse then back at the setter. 

“We're at my grandfather's tonight and he needed milk, but he can't drive at night so he sent me. Natsu just wanted to come along for the ride.” 

“You're not old enough to drive, Chibi-chan.” 

“I didn't have a choice.” 

“Okay, I'm going to start with the stitches now,” the nurse informed. “You need to stay very still, understand? You can say 'ow' but you can't move.” 

“Will it hurt?” The nurse paused and made eye contact with Oikawa. Acting quickly, Oikawa drew Hinata's attention to him. 

“Hey, are you excited for our match this Monday?” 

Hinata grinned and Oikawa praised himself. Volleyball + Hinata = Perfect distraction.

“I'm excited to beat you guys, yeah.” 

“How do you have so much confidence for such a little body?” 

“Hey!” Hinata began to protest when the nurse slipped the needle through his skin and he jerked in surprise. The nurse glared at the boy. Hinata quickly apologized, “Sorry, sorry, it just scared me. I won't move anymore, I promise.” 

Oikawa didn't like the way the man glared at Hinata, but he couldn't say anything. The nurse had probably been there all day and having a kid mess up his work wasn't doing any good. Oikawa pulled himself closer to the bed. 

“Do you think this will affect whether I play or not?” Hinata asked, cringing every time the needle went through the wound. Even Oikawa had to wince because dang, that looked painful.

“If you have a concussion, your coach will probably insist you sit out… But don't worry too much, I'm sure you'll be fine.” 

“Do you know if my sister's okay?” 

Oikawa smiled. “Yeah, she's good. The cut on her cheek is only really a scratch and my mom thinks she passed out simply from the shock of crashing. She's going to be okay, just like you.” Hinata smiled up at him. 

“We will need to call your parents, though,” the nurse stated, causing the smile to slip on Hinata's face. Oikawa glared at the man for that. 

“We can wait until you're done, at least. I'll go ask my mom if you can see your sister once you're finished here, okay?” As he made a move to get up, Hinata grabbed his wrist. The older froze and looked down at the redhead. 

“Um,” Hinata said quietly, his eyes looking away shyly, “can you, um, just stay here, please?” Oikawa could hear the fear that was still etched into Hinata's voice. Oikawa sat back down and nodded.  
“Sure, yeah. I won't go anywhere.” 

“Thank you…”

Oikawa sat and talked to the boy about anything that came to his mind as the nurse finished up. Hinata stopped wincing eventually and seemed to relax as he talked to Oikawa. The setter liked talking to Hinata; it was weird how many things they actually had in common. When the nurse finally finished, Hinata sat up slowly while the nurse explained how to care for his wound. 

When the nurse left to gather information about Natsu, Oikawa decided he would call Hinata's parents for him. “Chibi-chan, I'll call your parents for you. Can you give me a number?” 

“Do you… Do you really have to call them? We're fine, you said it yourself.” 

“Yeah… But your parents still have to know what happened. Why are you trying to avoid calling them?” 

Hinata ran his fingers over the fabric beneath him and sighed. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Hinata crossed his legs and turned to face Oikawa, who looked up at him curiously. 

“My granddad… Is a jerk. A big jerk, even.” Oikawa smiled at the boy's innocent insults. “He's obnoxious, cruel, always drinking, and always cussing. I hate staying with him because I never know if he's going to yell at me for leaving the hall light on or pass out at random times on the couch.”

For some reason, Oikawa felt a twinge of anger as he imaged somebody yelling at Hinata. Sweet, adorable, innocent Hinata who had probably never done a single bad thing in his life. 

“I can't tell my mom that, though. She's worshipped her dad since she was seven! How am I supposed to tell her that her dad is a big jerk who forced me to drive somewhere because I didn't want to imagine what he would do if I refused?”

Okay, now Oikawa hated this guy. Hinata sounded broken as he explained himself. Oikawa rose from his chair and, without thinking, pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Quietly, he whispered soothingly, “It's okay, you're safe now.” 

When he pulled away, he hesitantly grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata glanced at their joined hands, but didn't pull away. Oikawa promised, “I won't call your mom. If you want, I can give you a ride home.” 

“Thank you, Oikawa.” 

A little while after, Oikawa's mom returned with a sleeping Natsu on her hip. Hinata gathered his sister in his arms and breathed a thank you to the woman. Oikawa ushered them to the car where his mom took the wheel and Natsu, who woke up the second the cold air hit her, wanted to ride in the front seat. Hinata was a bit reluctant, since the front was where she was when they were in the accident, but Oikawa managed to convince him and coax him into the back. 

On the way, Natsu spent most of the time giving directions since her brother was dozing off in the back. Oikawa watched the world go by around him and jumped slightly when he felt something on his shoulder, but relaxed and smiled when he saw it was Hinata, who was fast asleep. Oikawa liked how close their bodies were, it made his heart race. His mom glanced at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. 

He knew what she was thinking and, honestly, he agreed. They did look cute together, at least from what he could imagine from her point of view. He looked back out the window and sighed, thanking God for everything that started out badly–his mom's inability to drive by herself, having to stay at the hospital so late, Hinata's accident–but ended so perfectly.


End file.
